The Globe
by AnimeChick24
Summary: Based of Atama Ga Kuru Teru's World is Ours. Rini is a weird girl who has an even wierder cousin who just gave her a globe. Then, the "countries" come and help her. Oh joy. Sorry for the sucky summary.


(Based off Atama Ga Kuru Teru's World is Ours)

I was sitting at home typing a new fanfiction story. I fixed my glasses on my nose and twirled the ends of my messy black hair. I just was thinking of the perfect ending when…

DING DONG!

And I forgot the perfect ending. Crud. I groaned and pushed myself away from my computer. There goes my thought process. I walked downstairs. I opened the door. My older cousin came bargaining in.

"HELLO THERE DARLING!" she said and tackled hugged me. "Ack!" I said and we crashed to the floor. "I glared at my cousin who was smiling like an idiot. I swear. She has the mentality of a seven year old. And this is the person I am supposed to call my guardian.

Well, I am crazy sometimes too but I am mostly sane unless around any Otaku, anime, blah blah blah. You get the point. But at least I HAVE a brain that I use to act mature. My cousin however….

"OHMYGAWD GUESS WHAT! I FOUND SOMETHING YOU MAY LIKE!" she said and handed me a globe. Then, she continued her little airhead idiot smile.

I sweatdropped.

Riiiight, she is a complete airhead.

I looked at the globe in my hands. Why would I want a globe? It didn't seem special in any way. I mentally shrugged. "Uhh… thanks Sakura…." I said and set the globe down. "NO PROBLEM RINI DARLNG!" she said.

Face meet palm.

"Rini… I am hungry" Sakura whined. Once again. Mentality of a seven year old. "Do you want to get Chinese food at P.K Wangs? (Spoof of P.F. Changs)" I asked. She eagerly nodded, grabbed my hand and dragged me to her car.

~At the restaurant~

I was eating vegetarian Chinese food with chopsticks.

NO I AM NOT VEGETARIAN! I just like it okay….

Anyway, Sakura is a weird person.

I have no room to talk but she is…odd.

Let me explain.

She is tiny. She is in college. She is skinny and short but has a bust. She has pink hair and violet eyes. She is attending an art school. She is supposedly super smart but I don't see it. She is single but gets asked out everyday but turns them each down.

Right now, She has a huge mound of Chinese food and is shoveling it down.

I sighed. "How the hell do you eat that much and not gain any weight?" I asked and fixed my glasses. "M…e…t…a…b…o…l…i…s…m" she said. I rolled my eyes. "So, why did you get me that globe anyway?" I ask and stick a piece of tofu in my mouth.

All of a sudden she had a creepy smile.

Why did I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that this was not going to end well for me?

Oh right.

Last time she had that smile, she had transferred me from my private tutor to public school.

And when was that?

Yesterday.

"Well, that globe is special. I have a feeling that it will help you in MANY ways" she said with her creepy face. Then normal Sakura was back and she was shoving food in her face.

"Hey after we can go to the anime shop you like" she said after she had magically had finished the HUGE mound of food and was currently eating a fortune cookie.

"YES! YES! YES! QUADRUPLE TIMES INFINTIY YES!" I said. Okay, crazed Otaku kicking in now.

~At the anime shop~

THANK GOD I BROUGHT MY MONEY!

I literally ran into the store and went straight to the anime. I was picking out new titles and then I grabbed a ton of pocky. I checked out and then calmly walked out of the store.

~At home~

"BYE SAKURA!" I yelled. I grabbed my anime, pocky and the globe. I set the globe on my desk. Got changed into my favorite sweats and a tank top and then I turned on my new anime. Sakura had left and driven back to the college. I wasn't going to finish my fanfiction anytime soon so I just watched my anime.

~1:00 am~

So…tired…must ….sleep.

I turned off my TV and dragged myself to my bed. I fell asleep. Then I heard voices.

"So, this is Rini-chan?" a calm voice said. Was that a Japanese accent? YAY! I AM HAVING A GOOD DREAM!

"Ohonhonhonhon, she is very cute, no?" a French voice said. BAD DREAM NOW! I am always creeped out by French people cause I think they may rape me or something.

"If you lay a finger on her you bloody git then all of us will beat you to a pulp" a refined voice with an English accent said. YAY! GOOD DREAM AGAIN!

"Ve~ She looks so cute doesn't she doitsu?" a voice said. Wait. Was that one Italian?

"Ja, she is" A German voice said. Wurst anyone?

"She will become one with Mother Russia, da?" Another voice said. I think it was Russian

"DUDE! SHE IS TOTALLY ONE OF MY CITZENS!" A voice that sounded like a boy version of Sakura said.

"Aiyah! You will wake her up aru!" Yet another voice said. Is that Chinese accent?

Oh, I get it! My stomach must be acting weird because after the Chinese food, Sakura forced me to a world buffet and shoved different foods down my throat. My stomach is feeling weird, maybe I will get some Tums.

I turned on my lamp and the voices stopped. I reached for my glasses and put them on. I blinked a few times. I noticed movement out of the corner of my eyes. I turned. And at the edge of the bed, there were 8 hot guys.

Either,

My stomach was really playing tricks on me and I am super lonely

or

People were in my room

I think I am going to go with number 2.

So I did what any girl would do if a bunch of guys I didn't know were in my room.

I screamed.


End file.
